Invierno
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Hay historias de amor que no duran por siempre, pero no por eso son menos hermosas… y no por eso tienen menos amor. YAOI. (KidxLaw) AU.


_Este fanfic sucede en un Universo Alterno, por lo que no sigue la trama original._

 _One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda._

 _Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

 ** _Dedicado A:_**

 _Kyohaku Shitto._

 _Lo prometido es deuda, aunque a estas a alturas no estoy segura si ella lo llegará a leer._

* * *

 **INVIERNO.**

 **Autor:** Mara Loneliness.

 **Tal Vez Lo Único Que Duele Más Que Decirte Adiós**

 **Es No Haber Tenido La Ocasión De Haberme Despedido De Ti.**

 **Anónimo.**

* * *

1.

 _Bajó del avión en silencio. Hacía muchos años que no estaba en aquella ciudad, y aún podía recordad el primer día, como si hubiese sido ayer._

2.

Tenía apenas diecisiete años. Era invierno y los copos de nieve comenzaba a caer, pero él no estaba emocionado con aquello. Lo habían enviado a conocer a un nuevo cliente, importante, prominente, joven y adinerado. Los rumores hablaban de bisexualidad, y aunque había mujeres hermosas en las filas de fieles secuaces de Doflamingo, prefirió enviarlo a él. La explicación implicaba que las mujeres podían terminar enamorándose y cometiendo estupideces, aparentemente no creían que alguien como él se pudiera llegar a enamorar. Aunque, él tampoco lo creía.

Una limosina lo esperaba fuera del aeropuerto para llevarlo a un hotel de lujo, donde se vería para cenar con aquel cliente, y si todo salía como Doffy esperaba (y tenía que salir así) cerrarían el trato en el penhouse que habían alquilado para él.

El viaje fue rápido y aburrido. Cuando dio su nombre a la recepcionista y firmó su llegada, la mujer fue exageradamente amable. Un mozo llevó sus maletas a su habitación, y él tomó un baño y se preparó para la reunión que tendría.

«— ¿Quieres que me prostituya?

»— No te pido que hagas nada que no te guste — le respondió Doffy con una sonrisa —. Sólo enséñale los placeres que puede tener con nosotros y luego que otro se ocupe de él.

» Law dudó por un momento —. No sé...

»— ¿No crees que puedas manipularlo?

»— Claro que puedo — espetó rápidamente.

»— Entonces ve, y hazlo.»

Mientras terminaba de vestirse no podía evitar preguntarse quién estaba manipulando a quién.

3.

 _La revisión de papeles y equipaje no duro demasiado, aunque la seguridad era mayor que hacia algunos años, los ricos seguían teniendo la preferencia de que no los revisaran tan minuciosamente como al resto. El resto del que él ahora formaba parte._

 _Suspiró con cansancio mientras tomaba la maleta que Nami, la amiga de Luffy le había prestado para que pudiera emprender aquel viaje. La clase turista era horrible, bebes llorando, personas quejándose, azafatas malhumoradas, sin contar los incómodos y apretados asientos en los que había tenido que viajar. No se comparaba en absoluto con su viaje anterior, incluso se preguntaba qué clase de lugar seria el hotel donde había hecho reservaciones con su apretado presupuesto._

 _Salió del aeropuerto y lo primero que sintió fue el frio del invierno golpear su cara. El invierno de aquel lugar siempre lo recibía igual que la primera vez._

4.

Estaba vestido con un elegante smoking negro mirando por la ventana del restaurante mientras esperaba que su cliente llegara. Llevaba una hora mirando por aquella ventana y empezaba a sospechar que nadie llegaría a hacerle compañía. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su agua mineral cuando escuchó el rechinar que la silla frente a él hizo al ser arrastrada.

— Pensé que me enviarían una puta — meditó el joven de cabello rojo y alborotado que se había sentado frente a él, aparentemente el tacto no era algo que lo caracterizara. Llevaba los ojos delineados de negro y las uñas pintadas del mismo color, y más que parecer un adinerado Ingeniero Alemán, tenía todo el aspecto de un crio roquero y rebelde de no más de dieciocho años —, ya sabes, de esas voluptuosas y complacientes que te la chupan apenas te ven.

Law parpadeó, aquel no podía ser el hombre a quien estaba esperando —. ¿Quién eres tú?

— Eustass Kid — respondió simplemente, mientras hacia una seña a un mesero para que se acercara —. Quiero el especial de cangrejo con una botella de su mejor vino rosado espumoso — el mesero asintió y tomó la carta que el joven le extendía, y antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa, el pelirrojo añadió —. Él quiere lo mismo, ¡rápido!

— ¿No eres muy joven para ser ingeniero? — inquirió sin prestar atención a la altera actitud del pelirrojo.

— Soy un prodigio — respondió simplemente —. Tú eres muy viejo para ser prostituto.

El ojigris no pudo reprimir una sincera sonrisa —. El termino más apropiado es gigoló — le corrigió mientras daba otro sorbo a su agua mineral —, y no lo soy — en ese momento el mesero comenzó a servir la entrada.

— ¿Entonces no has venido a seducirme? — Eustass se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el asiento mientras veía a su acompañante con superior incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué crees que vine a eso?

— Desde que mis padres murieron hace un año es para lo único que me piden reuniones de trabajo — explicó mientras empezaba a comer —. Normalmente mandan putas — tomó un pan de la canasta en medio de la mesa, ofreció uno a Law, quien se negó cortésmente y luego dio una gran mordida antes de continuar con la crema de espárragos que les habían llevado de entrada —. Al principio era divertido — sonrió triunfante entre bocado y bocado —, ¿a quién no le gusta que se la chupen a diario?, ¿o tener un buen culo cachondo a su disposición? —. El ojigris se alzó de hombres, dándole la razón —, pero luego las tías se empezaban a poner pesadas — hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras recordaba aquello —. "Te amo, Eustass", "¿Por qué no me llamas?", "eres el amor de mi vida", "estoy embarazada", "formemos una familia", bla, bla, bla — hizo voces infantiles tratando de imitar mujeres mientras una mueca de asco ocupaba su cara —. ¡Putas! — Vociferó con desprecio —. Le dieron mucho trabajo a mi abogado, y perdí bastante dinero por eso — explicó con un poco más de calma —. Así que a la ultima que quiso venir a joderme le dije que me gustaban los tíos para que se largara — entonces una enorme y divertida sonrisa se dibujo en su cara —. Por eso te enviaron a ti, ¿verdad?

Efectivamente, esa era la razón por la que lo habían enviado a él, pero luego de aquella charla, era algo que no planeaba decirle. Aquella vela la pasaron a hablando de negocios, sobre el nuevo hotel que la familia Don Quixote quería construir en aquel país, de las bandas de Heavy Metal que el pelirrojo admiraba y de muchas otras trivialidades. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta entonces, pero entre ellos había iniciado una chispa que los arrasaría por completo.

5.

 _El frio viento le helaba la cara, de manera que se agazapó en su abrigo en un último intento de obtener calor. La nieve le llegaba hasta las rodillas y parecía que no dejaría de caer en mucho tiempo, aún así no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba aquel primer encuentro._

 _Era difuso pensar en el tiempo que había pasado desde aquello, especialmente porque parecía que el tiempo se había congelado en aquella ciudad, o tal vez todo tenía que ver con el hecho de que siempre había ido en aquella época del año._

6.

El día de la reunión para firmar el contrato las cosas había cambiado entre ellos, o al menos en él. Law lo sabía. Lo había notado meses atrás, cuando mientras almorzaban en un restaurante una alocada chica de largo cabello rosado había irrumpido entre ellos, abrazando y besando a Eusstass delante suyo.

«— Ahora vuelvo — le había dicho el pelirrojo, tras levantarse con ella y alejarse a donde no pudiera verlos.»

No podía engañarse más. Nunca le había interesado ninguna chica, nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna persona, y al único que había querido lo había perdido cuando aún era muy pequeño. Llevaba más de seis meses planeando el proyecto con el joven ingeniero, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que le encantaba su agrio y oscuro sentido del humor, tiempo suficiente para descubrir que era la persona más auténtica que jamás había conocido, tiempo suficiente para saber que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era pasar tiempo a su lado: charlando, comiendo, planeando el proyecto.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos. Estaba aún en su habitación de hotel. Esa noche se verían y cerrarían las negociaciones, y probablemente más nunca se volverían a ver.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseó ser libre. Ser libre para quedarse en aquella ciudad, ser libre para no alejarse nunca de Eusstass, para quedarse a su lado aunque no tuviera la menor probabilidad de nada, aunque sólo pudieran ser amigos, aunque aquella chica de cabello rosa...

No pudo seguir pensando en eso. Le dolía, la sola idea de que el pelirrojo tenía a quien amar, le dolía. Sentía su pecho contraerse y s corazón estrujarse, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que la vida se le iba a escapar. Suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor era que todo terminara, al fin y al cabo él nunca tendría nada más.

El sonido de unos nudillos contra su puerta lo regresaron súbitamente a la realidad, no se imaginaba quien podría ser, pero cualquier cosa era buena si lo distraía de ese sofocante dolor que le aplastaba el pecho.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó plantado en estado de shock —. ¿Eusstass? — Su corazón dio un vuelco, comenzando a latir tan rápida y dolorosamente que a penas y fue capaz de reprimir el impulso se apretarse el pecho con las manos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — inquirió el pelirrojo, se veía nervioso, algo que no era normal en él. Law se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de él. La habitación estuvo inundada por el silencio por un tiempo que no pudieron definir —. Veo que ya hiciste las maletas — el ojigris se limitó a asentir, temía que si decía cualquier cosa, iba a delatarlo su voz —. ¿Cuándo sale tu avión?

— Mañana — respondió automáticamente. Recordar que se iría le dolía demasiado.

— ¿Y si te digo que hay unas cláusulas del contrato que aun no entiendo y que me gustaría seguir hablando contigo?

La confusión fue inocultable en los ojos grises de Law —. Esta mañana dijiste que firmarías lo que hacía falta hoy — le recordó, incapaz de comprender que sucedia.

— No quiero firmar nada — dijo el pelirrojo con convicción e ira en su voz, camino hasta el moreno, acorralándolo contra una pared.

— Eusstass, tenemos un convenio — trató de razonar —. El tiempo invertido en el proyecto...

— ¡ME IMPORTA UNA VERGA EL PUTO TIEMPO QUE INVERTIMOS! — renegó furioso, estrellando su puño contra la pared junto al rostro del moreno. Su respiración agitada lo hacía comparable únicamente con una animal salvaje a punto de embestir.

— Eusstass — Law habló lo más pausadamente que le fue posible para no parecer asustado, el pelirrojo podía ser menor que él, pero físicamente podía darle una paliza sin mucho esfuerzo —, tranquilízate, vamos a hablarlo con más calma en la cena.

— ¡NO! — respondió tajante —. No... — entonces toda su furia se desvaneció —. No te das cuenta acaso, maldito idiota... — apoyo la cabeza contra el hombro derecho de Law, recostándose ahí como un niño en busca de consuelo. El cuerpo de Law se estremeció con el contacto, y para el pelirrojo fue una señal de retirada. Se incorporó y le sonrió tan vana y falsamente que el ojigris sintió que su pecho se contraía —. No debí escuchar a Bonnie — dijo en voz alta, pero todo indicaba que hablaba consigo mismo —. Esto fue una jodida estupidez — suspiró —. No tenemos que cenar hoy. Envía los papeles a mi abogado y te los faxeare firmados mañana mismo, antes de que te vayas.

Quizás fue la actitud derrotada tan poco común en el pelirrojo, quizás fue lo devastada que se escuchaba su voz, o quizá era esa ridícula esperanza que aun albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero lo detuvo. Lo giró sobre sus propios pies, lo acorralo contra la puerta y lo beso con fuerza y temor a ser rechazado, temor que se disipo cuando el pelirrojo lo tomo de la cintura con fuerza y lo estrelló contra una pared para besarlo con más apremio y profundidad de lo que nunca había besado en su vida.

Tropezaron con un par de sillas, con una mesa y las maletas de Law antes de caer en la cama, pero una vez ahí ya nada les importo. Los besos, las caricias, todo era una locura, querían comerse el uno al otro con desesperación.

— Law... — la agitada respiración del pelirrojo tras el esfuerzo por detenerse no hacía que disminuyeran las ganas de estar juntos —... yo nunca...

El ojigris sonrió y le besó con dulzura —. Entonces déjame enseñarte — y lo volvió a besar mientras lentamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su alma.

7.

 _La fría humedad no traspasaba sus botas. Caminó en silencio, solemnemente, no había ninguna expresión en su cara, pero cualquier expresión que pudiera dibujar su rostro no sería capaz de transmitir ni la mitad del dolor que inundaba su cuerpo._

 _Dolía, y mucho. Dolía de manera sofocante, como una presión que estrujaba sus órganos vitales, cómo si alguien los tuviera en una mesa y se esmerara en aplastarlos. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, y culpaba al frio que lo obligaba a esconder la mitad del rostro en su abrigo, culpaba al viento frio que silbaba entre los árboles secos a su alrededor._

 _Fueron tres años los que estuvieron en aquel tórrido romance, tres años que tomó a la compañía de Kid terminar el edificio que la familia Donquixote le había pedido, fueron los mejores años de su vida, pero también los más duros. Descubrió tantas cosas terribles y perdió la confianza del jefe de la familia, tuvo que decirle al pelirrojo que clase de organización era la familia Donquixote y tuvo que recibirlo en uno de los burdeles principales como cualquier puta._

 _A pesar de todo, a pesar de la decepción en los ojos de Kid al pensar que Law no era más que un gigolo, a pesar del dolor de pensar que para el ojigris no era el único, fueron tres años maravillosos, pero nada en la vida duraba para siempre. Levantó un brazo para parar un taxi que lo llevara a su destino._

 _8._

— Huye conmigo.

Eusstass estaba vistiéndose cuando aquella idea inundó su mente como una epifanía. Giró hacia Law, quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto difícil de definir; sus labios temblaban, cómo si quisiese decir algo que sus cuerdas bucales no alcanzaban a articular.

— Huye conmigo — repitió el pelirrojo, arrodillándose sobre la cama, frente a él —. El mundo es muy grande, nunca nos encontraran.

Law suspiró. No podía irse, pero temía explicar la razón y que el pelirrojo no la comprendiera —. No es tan sencillo —, fue lo único que dijo mientras apartaba las sabanas y se levantaba en busca de su ropa. Y no, no era tan sencillo, no luego de descubrir porque Cora no había regresado, no luego de tener que entregar su propio corazón para que confiaran en él, cuando sabía perfectamente que la confianza se había ido por el caño.

No era sencillo porqué, a pesar de amar a Eusstass por sobre todo, aún había cosas que no era capaz ni de contarle a su propia sombra, menos a él. Si se arriesgaba, si le contaba lo que había detrás de aquel sub-mundo, si le contaba que había un infierno aún más oscuro y ardiente que aquel en el que se habían conocido, si se atrevía a hablar lo único que lograría sería poner en peligro a la única persona que le importaba en esa mierda de mundo, y era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Claro, no era tan sencillo.

Pero para el pelirrojo, quien ignoraba todas aquellas cavilaciones que invadían la cerrada mente de su amante, quien no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que podía estar pensando dentro de aquel inexpresivo rostro, aquella respuesta no era más que una putada. Una jodida patada en las bolas, eso era.

Pudieron seguir hablando, pudieron esforzarse más en explicarse y en convencerse, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Eusstass se vistió y salió murmurando maldiciones en alemán, mientras Law se había quedado ahí, sintiendo como aquel órgano que no poseía se quebraba en pedazos, sintiendo un deseo incomprensible de seguir al otro chico, abrazarlo, besarlo y no soltarlo nunca; sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser un vacio incomprensible que pronto entendería de la peor manera.

9.

Hacía varias semanas que el pelirrojo no iba a visitarlo, aunque en apariencia aquello no le importaba, en esencia le carcomía el miedo y la curiosidad. Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con su habitual parsimonia e indiferencia. Era la hora del desayuno y todo el lugar tenía el mismo ambiente de siempre, el mismo ir venir. El mismo ritmo.

Mientras se acercaba al comedor podía escuchar las risas de la amena y macabra charla que los más allegados al señor de la casa tenían con el susodicho. Aunque quisiera, no podía detenerse en la entrada a intentar escuchar algo de más, sabía perfectamente de la estricta seguridad que había en aquella casa.

Abrió la puerta como siempre: con firme calma. Esperaba ser ignorado como habitualmente sucedía, pero en aquella ocasión el ambiente se tenso para él, pues las risas y la charla pararon al tiempo que todos los ojos se posaban sobre él. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tragar saliva, y tal como acostumbraba camino hasta su asiento y se dispuso a desayunar.

Aunque se esmeró por ignorar a todos, pudo percatarse de la minúscula y casi imperceptible señal que hizo el dueño de aquel imperio para que sus subordinados los dejaran solos. La tensión lleno su cuerpo, casi podía sentir como recorría su nuca a punto de causarle escalofríos.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste, querido Law? — la sonrisa maquiavélica en aquella cara y el modo en que el rubio se lamia los labios no hicieron otra cosa que suponerle más estrés.

Con toda la educación y los buenos modales que había tenido que aprender de niño, coloco los cubiertos al costado de su plato y limpió sutilmente su boca con una servilleta mientras terminaba de tragar el bocado de carne que había metido en su boca. Un bocado que casi se atora en el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. ¡Ja! Gracioso hubiera sido que se muriera ahí por semejante gilipollez —. Bastante tranquilo — respondió con una sonrisa falsa, aquella que había perfeccionado con los años y que sólo Eusstass le recriminaba.

— Normal — reconoció el rubio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía él con un falso aire de preocupación que le enfermaba —. Seguramente no viste las noticias anoche — añadió con aquel falso pesar mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro en lo que a simple vista era una caricia, pero a su cuerpo le sentó fatal. El ojigris enarcó una ceja, percatándose entonces del periódico que el rubio y alto hombre a su lado llevaba en la mano derecha —. Fue todo un percance lo que ocurrió — añadió mientras abría el diario en la sección que deseaba mostrarle.

El rostro de Law se desfiguró cuando leyó aquel encabezado por cuarta o quinta ocasión, en realidad no sabía cuántas veces había pasado la vista por sobre aquellas letras y palabras antes de que su mente comenzara a procesar lo que decía: Kid Konstruktionen, Accidente Fatal.

Alarmado como estaba, arrebató el periódico de las manos de su anfitrión para leer a toda prisa la noticia completa, aunque lo único que le interesaba saber estaba escrito en el sexto párrafo de la nota, el cual releyó un par de veces y casi memorizó: [...] El joven prodigio e ingeniero civil, Eusstass Kid fue rescatado con vida de entre los escombros de la estructura del nuevo edificio de la NNW (News New Word). Su estado de salud actual fue declarado grave por sus amigos y familiares. [...] Actualmente se encuentra en el ala de terapia intensiva del Drum Center Hospital.

Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que había dejado de importarle el libidinoso modo en que el rubio acariciaba su columna vertebral, sus omoplatos, sus hombros...

— Puedes ir a visitarlo — le susurró en el oído en un tono de voz que le provocó escalofríos. Law se estremeció, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo "consolaba" —, si me convences de que eres un buen niño.

El ojigris tragó saliva, sabía perfectamente lo significaba aquello. Lentamente hizo todo lo que le pidieron, sin importar lo humillante, asqueroso o desagradable que fuera... tenía que ir a ver a Eusstass sin importar nada.

 _10._

— _¿Se encuentra bien? — La voz del rechoncho taxista lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza para luego girarse hacía la ventana y contemplar el exterior —. ¿Quiere que encienda la calefacción? — Law enarcó una ceja y miró el paternal rostro a través del retrovisor —. Lo vi estremecerse — explicó el hombre ante la expresión interrogante del muchacho —, pensé que tendría frio._

— _Estoy bien — respondió el ojigris de manera seca, volviéndose nuevamente hacía la ventana. La verdad es que aunque hubiese sentido frio, aquello realmente no le molestaba, a pesar de todo el invierno era la época del año de la cual tenía los mejores recuerdos._

11.

La primera nevada del año caía en el exterior, hacia tres semanas que el pelirrojo había salido de terapia intensiva y había sido trasladado a una habitación particular. Él iba tres veces por semana a cuidarlo, y pesé a que aún no había despertado, le animaba saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

Estaba sentado junto a la cama de la habitación, leyendo una revista de avances médicos que le había prestado el Dr. Hiruluk, cuando este irrumpió en la habitación —. ¿Cómo sigue?

— Estable — respondió el muchacho sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Hiruluk comenzó a revisar los signos vitales del pelirrojo —. Te gustan esos libros.

— Son interesantes y me resultan muy fáciles de entender.

El viejo sonrió, no lo había preguntado y habitualmente aquel joven era bastante cerrado, pero acababa de darle información que ni siquiera le había solicitado —. Si te gustan tanto, deberías estudiar medicina — comentó de manera alegre mientras terminaba de anotar algunas observaciones en su cuadernillo. Law había dejado de leer y finalmente miraba a aquel viejo doctor.

— Creo que ya soy algo mayor para comenzar a estudiar — respondió secamente, volviendo a su lectura. No le gustaba pensar en cosas que no podría hacer, sin embargo las sonoras carcajadas que el viejo soltó ante su comentario lo irritaron.

— Por favor, no te ofendas — suplicó el viejo doctor, intentando controlarse —. Es sólo que si tu eres "viejo" para estudiar, entonces yo soy una momia — el ojigris lo miró desconcertado —. Las personas generalmente me tienen confianza y hacen todo lo que les recomiendo porque creen que soy un veterano en la medicina, pero lo cierto es que apenas estoy haciendo mis prácticas.

Law ni se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa e incredulidad que aquella revelación le provocó.

— Nunca se es muy viejo para volver empezar.

Luego de decir aquello había salido de la habitación, sin saber que acababa de sembrar una semilla de esperanza en un hombre que ya no creía en nada.

12.

Una semana más pasó sin grandes novedades, de nuevo era martes, y una vez más pasaría las siguientes veinticuatro horas en el hospital, leyendo libros de medicina y vigilando al inconsciente pelirrojo.

Bajó de la limosina lo más estoicamente que su pisoteada dignidad se lo permitió. Odiaba que Doflamingo lo llevara al hospital, odiaba tener que entrar a ver a Eustass escurriendo fluidos, pero no debía quejarse, no debía decir que no, ni debía oponer resistencia, de lo contrario sería la última vez que podría ir a ver al pelirrojo, y no quería que eso pasara.

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar al hospital. Pasaría al servicio y se asearía un poco antes de ir a la habitación del pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey, Law! — una chillona voz femenina lo hizo detener su marcha.

— Hola Bonnie — la saludo cordialmente en cuanto ella lo alcanzo, llevaba una enorme caja de cartón en las manos.

— ¡Joder! ¡Qué bien que llegamos al mismo tiempo! — exclamó con aquel tonó golpeado y autoritario con el que solía hablar siempre. Las personas a su alrededor se alejaban o negaban la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria, y cualquiera que no la conociera podría asegurar que estaba enfadada con la vida —. ¡Toma! — le arrojó la caja a las manos —. Llévalas a la habitación de Eustass y comienza a adornar.

— ¿Adornar?

— Killer y los muchachos llegaran en un rato más y les prometí que cuando llegaran estaría todo listo — la chica de cabello rosa se abrazó a su estomago cuando este rugió —. Iré a comer algo antes para que no se quejen de que me acabo todo lo que traen — siguió hablando mientras se alejaba de él —. ¡No rompas nada!

El ojigris miró de la caja a la chica respectivamente mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que siempre lograra que todos hicieran lo que quería.

13.

Luego de asearse un poco había ido a la habitación del pelirrojo y sacado todas las cosas de la caja. La verdad no tenía gran idea de qué hacer con todas aquellas cosas, pero no había tenido que averiguarlo, un sequito de enfermeras y admiradoras suyas habían aparecido de la nada y habían colocado todos los coloridos y brillantes adornos en la habitación, francamente él no estaba convencido de que aquello realmente fuera necesario.

Killer, Bonnie, Drake y compañía llegaron luego de un rato, llevaban pizza y pollo frito, además de un enorme pastel de nuez con chocolate.

— Me sorprende que nunca hayas celebrado navidad — meditó en voz alta el rubio mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

— Hay que ver que aún no es navidad — les recordó la peli rosa sin dejar de comer alitas de pollo.

Drake dio un largo sorbo a uno de los cafés que Bonnie había llevado como excusa por llegar tarde —. Y técnicamente esta no es una celebración apropiada de noche buena.

— Bueno, pero lo que realmente vale es la cena de mañana — lo interrumpió la chica —. Imagínate un pavo así de grande — abrió las manos todo lo que pudo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de los tres hombres en la habitación.

— Dudo que haya un pavo de ese tamaño — espetó Drake en voz baja a su cuñado. Killer simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

La velada había sido agradable, y el oji gris sabía que cada vez tenía más deseos de tener una vida real. Suspiró mientras miraba a través de la ventana como caía la nieve afuera.

— Se ve bien, ¿no?

La cansada voz que escuchó lo regreso a la tierra de golpe —. Eusstass... — se acercó a él con cuidado —, ¿cómo te sientes?

— De puta madre — se burló —. ¿Dónde estoy?

— No trates de moverte — le pidió con calma —, llamare al doctor — comenzó a apretar el botón de emergencia.

— Law... — el tonó serio del pelirrojo hizo que se detuviera. Cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía —, no puedo mover el brazo izquierdo.

El ojigris se sentó a su lado. No tuvo que decir nada, sólo lo miró.

Las enfermeras entraron y el Dr. Hiruluk las acompañaba. Se necesitaron muchas personas para ponerle los tranquilizantes.

14.

 _Bajó del taxi una calle antes de su destino —. Aquí está bien, gracias —, después de todo le gustaba el frio, el frio de Alemania le recordaba a Kid._

 _Caminó entre la nieve, acomodándose la bufanda y guardando las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. El sol se ocultaría pronto._

 _Los escarchados árboles secos y el espesor de la nieve hacían que todo luciera hermoso, desde la cerca negra que delimitaba la propiedad y contrastaba con el paisaje blanco, hasta el congelado lago junto a la carretera._

 _Sin embargo no podía disfrutar del paisaje, le dolía demasiado el pecho... y el alma._

15.

— Es bueno volver a verte — el pelirrojo estaba todavía más alto que antes, fuerte, marcado y atractivo, a pesar de las cicatrices, a pesar de su discapacidad.

Law le sonrió, pero pesé a que eran buenas noticias no se sentía muy feliz —. Doffy aceptó.

Kid miró hacía el infinito con una sonrisa burlona en su cara —. Qué bueno —. Un largo silencio les siguió, pero es que pese a querer decir tantas cosas, las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo.

— Iré a Inglaterra — explicó, tratando de mostrar una alegría que no sentía —, a la facultad de medicina de Cambridge, estaré...

— Es una de las mejores del mundo — le cortó el pelirrojo —. Te felicito.

El ojigris suspiró. No quería irse, no quería que las cosas acabaran, no de aquella manera, no cuando tenía tanto que decir atorado en la garganta —. Ya no podré volver — explicó —, es parte del trato.

— Está bien — sonrió el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacía él. A pesar de la tristeza, su sonrisa era sincera —. El mundo es muy grande, y el tiempo es eterno... ya nos volveremos a ver.

Law tomó su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo amaba y no quería separarse de él.

El pelirrojo correspondió el abrazó, apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo —. Idiota — murmuró antes de besarlo en la frente _—_. Maldito idiota _—_ y lo apretó por la cintura.

Aquella noche sintieron tantas cosas, tanto amor, tantas dudas, tanto miedo... Si, sintieron miedo. Sintieron un miedo sofocante y aplastante que les estrujaba el alma, un miedo que los hizo aferrarse más fuerte que nunca en aquella entrega, un miedo que los hizo estar abrazados toda la noche fingiendo conciliar el sueño.

Un miedo que los ahogo en el justo momento en el que dijeron: "Adios".

16.

 _Finalmente llegó a su destino. El pecho le dolía y el cuerpo le pesaba —. Hola Eusstass… — sonrió, o al menos lo intentó en medio de las interminables muecas que se formaban en su rostro a causa del dolor. Apretó los labios en una línea, tratando de contenerse —, al final, si pude volver — sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su voz se ahogaba entre palabras._

 _Se arrodilló entre la nieve al tiempo que un sollozo se le escapaba de la garganta —. Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver... pero si sirve de algo... nunca dejé de pensarte — las lágrimas se le escapaban, mientras se apoyaba en la lápida que tenía delante —. Sólo vine a darte las gracias... — sollozó —. Gracias por amarme... gracias por enseñarme que también merecía ser amado... — limpió la lápida y leyó su nombre —. Gracias Eusstass Kid por enseñarme que soy capaz de amar..._

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
